Meatwad throws a temper tantrum
Meatwad thrwoes a retmper tantrum is a AMC 5-star comedy horror drama from the creators of Sausage Party, iCarly, Geo's World, Greeny Phatom, and Blue's Clues who were sitting in a Starbucks while high as fuck. It is a crossover of Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Doraemon, my pet crab, Butt Ugly Martians, The Nutshack, Mugman, Homestar Runner, the Holocaust, Tenticolio, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Ben 10, Johnny Test, Barney the Dinosaur, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, da po po be fast on yo ass, PaRappa the Rapper anime, Max & Tracey, Shmorky, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Bob's Burgers, Family Guy, The Flintsones, Aqua Something You Whatever, Rick and Morty, Sesame Street, Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Sonic XXX, Edward Scissorhands, Mugman, Saw, Scream, Vladimir Putin, My Gym Partner's A Monkey, BonziBuddy, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, TeggieVales, da po po be fast on yo ass, South Park, Girls, Breadwinners, Game of Thrones, Pig Boat Ganana Cricket, my cat, Hotel Mario, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, UmJammer Lammy, Brash Candicoot, Camp Lazlo, Rayman, Doro the Explorer, Rabbids Invasion (of my cock), The Seempsens, Shrek, LazyTown, Thomas the Tank Engine, My Little Pony, Toy Story and Aqua Teen Hunger Force. It aired on June 9, 1969, to coincide with John Cena's birthday. Chaper 1 {meatawd goes down the stairs to get a glass of chocolate meelk, doraemon is standing in front of him} doraemon: hey meatwad meatwad: hrey FAG doraemon: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME meatwad: a FAG now go get me my chocolate meelk cheese: I like chocolate milk meatwad: nobody asked you fag doraemon: MEATWAD HOW DATRE YOU CALL ME A FAG, IMA WHOOP YO ASS {doraemon grabs a flaming whip and starts whipping meatwad} meatwad: yOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA STOP ME {meatwad takes a poopoo on doraemon's face} Chaper too the meatening {meatwad hears a knock at the door, ignores it and continutes watching rugrats on msnbc} doramon: OPEN THE DAMN DOOR meatwad: no doraemon: YES meatwad: no doraemon: DO IT BEFORE I SEND BOWSA IN HERE TO WOOP YO ASS meatwad: no biatch doraemon: DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BITCH, I'M A FUCKING ROBOT I DON'T HAVE NO GENDER meatwad: you're a bitch {doraemon gets BOWSA to beat the hell out of meatwad} BOWSA: hey woody the cowboy from toy storty woody: hey BOWSA i'd be happy to help you whoop the hell out of meatwad to day {meatwad levitates off the ground and floats to the international space station, where vladimir putin is} meatwad: gimme pizzah you fuck vladie: no meatwad: yes vladie: NO meatward: yes vladie: go to hell {vladie shoots meatwad back down to earth where he lands in a snowy area in San Francisco on April 20th where a midget Hindu witch doctor lives in a near by cabin.} Chaper twee(k) {meatwad magically teleports back to his house, meatwad sees doraemon dryfucking ernie} doraemon: MEATFUCK WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN meatwad: none of yo godamn buisness, now go get me some macandcheese doraemon: NO CAN'T YOU SEE I'M HAVING SEX WITH YOUR NEW FATHA meatwad: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA {frylock comes out and sings the 1973 doraemon theme} ernie: don't stop it now, PLEASE DON'T doraemon: don't worry, bert doesn't even know we're cheating on him {doraemon inserts his robot dingle dongle into ernie's ass, and a love nugget comes, haha come, comes out of doraemon's robotic cock, ernie then vomits out the white stuff onto meatwad} doraemon: YOU, SIR, ARE IN BIG TROUBLE meatwad: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH {doraemon gets out a spiked dildo and shoves it up ernie's ass and puts ernie's mouth onto meatwad's 'brain'} {carl and hand banana get out of a car saying "JUST MARRIED"} hand banana: let's have sex carl: okee {hand banana rapes carl} {as the spiked dildo enters ernie, his jaw bites down onto where meatwad's brain would be, his teeth grab hold of meatwad and rip him to shreds} doraemon: OH MY GOD YOU KILLED HIM {ernie calls an ambulence while pressing the buttons with his orange cock} THE END (for now)